The pranks of Harry's children
by Jamieandtj
Summary: A story about the summer life of the four siblings, this is my first fan-fic, and reviews are much appreciated, please tell me how I can improve! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, although I wish I did, I do not own any rights to the HP series or any of the characters, hope you enjoy, and please leave a review, let me know any ways I can improve and what you thought about the overall story! I tried to edit this the best I could, but I apologize for any spelling/grammatical failures that I missed.**

Lily tip-toed up the walk quietly, straining to see in the dim light. Silently she cursed herself for not bringing a coat. Although she was miserable and soaking wet, she had a huge smile on her face, and she glanced back to see her twin brothers, James and Remus, their identical faces lite up with the same grins and twinkling eyes as hers, walking their cocky little walks behind her. It was late, sometime after midnight, and it wasn't a very fun night to be outside. There was a cloud cover, which made it nearly impossible to see, and on top of that, it was raining. Of course, just their luck. But it was worth it. They were on their way back home from playing a prank on their teacher, Mr. Longbottom. He was their favorite teacher, but he was the only person they knew nearby that they could mess with, so he was their target, like usual. But now they were on their way home, grinning ear to ear, thinking about Mr. Longbottom's reaction to their prank. They reached their front door, and Lily reached out an slowly turned the knob to open the door. Or at least tried to, but they had forgotten to unlock the door before they had crawled out of their windows. "Remus!", Lily hissed quietly. "What!?" She stepped back and held out both arms to make her point, and he started fumbling in his pocket for something. James glanced at a watch he had gotten for his birthday a while back, then panicking, said "Hurry up! Hurry up you guys! Mum and Dad are going to be back from their muggle party any minute now!" Lily starting shaking Remus' arm. "Got it!" he said with a look of relief on his face. In his hand he had a very old looking lock-picking set. "Well, hurry up and use it!" exclaimed James. "Alright, alright, just give me a moment, this is an art, an art, you hear me!?" The next minute was spent in silence as everyone listened for the tell-tale sign of the _Click! _that let them know that the door was unlocked. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mom!" Lily muttered under her breath, her forehead wrinkled with worry. Click! "We're in!" Remus said with a proud look on his face. "Good job, bro" James patted him on the back, "now lets move it so we don't get in trouble!" They opened the old door slowly, so it didn't make a loud creaking noise like old doors tend to do, then shut it and hurried down the hallway to the stairs. Just then they heard a car pull into the driveway, and saw the headlights cast shadows on the walls. "Shoot!" Lily exclaimed.

**To be continued...**

**Alright, what do you all think? Should I make another chapter, or start this over with something different? I am aware that Remus doesn't exist, and I intentionally left Albus out of this chapter. Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the HP series or any of its characters. This story is mainly going to be about Lily, but the other siblings will still usually be involved. Some of you didn't like that I added Remus, so let me know if you think I should have it only be the three siblings. This is more of a filler, so I apologize that it doesn't have much about the siblings.**

Harry opened the door of their car, then went around to the passenger side to help Ginny out, because she had a hard time moving around in the ridiculously tight dress her mother had gotten her for her birthday. He pulled open the door, then held out his large, slightly callused hands, and she placed her slender, smooth hands with perfectly painted nails into his. As he helped her up, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, with her flame red hair in a fancy bun, the tight-fitting black dress with a few silver streaks, her black high heels, and her silver nails. She smiled up at him, then kissed his cheek lovingly. They started to head up the walk, then she sighed, "You really need to fix the porch light, I can't see a thing." At that Harry sighed too, but it was teasingly, "I'll fix it first thing tomorrow, you'd never now that James broke it with a baseball" he promised. Ginny laughed, "After all the dangerous wizard things George gave him, he manages to break it with an ordinary muggle ball." As they made it to the door, Harry reached into his pocket for his keys, and went to unlock the door. "Well, thats strange..." He muttered. "What is?" "I could've sworn I locked the door before we left, but its unlocked." "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was just an accident, and besides, one of the kids would've heard if someone came in." They walked in quietly, and could hear Albus coughing upstairs. "I do hope he gets better soon, he's been sick for almost a week now" Ginny murmered. "He will sweetheart, its just something he picked up from one of his friends or something" Harry replied. They walked down the hallway to their bedroom, and started changing into comfortable clothes. Meanwhile...

"Whew!" Lily exclaimed quietly into her pillow after she flopped into her bed. Her pygmy puff started squeaking excitedly from its cage, "Shhh!" She scolded it, "Do you want mum and dad to catch me!?" luckily, at that point Albus started coughing in the room next to hers, so they didn't hear anything. Well, not luckily, she thought to herself, I really wish he would get better, that way he can help us with our pranks again, Remus and James are soo stupid sometimes! She started to drift off to sleep, dreaming about what it would be like if she became the seeker for her house at hogwarts.

**How was my writing? Please review! I apologize for any spelling or grammar fails that I had. What do you think should happen in the morning? Does Harry suspect something? **


	3. Chapter 3

__**I don't own any rights to the HP series or any of the characters. **

_Squeak! Squeak!_ "Alright! I'll feed you, geez..." Said a sleepy voice. That voice belonged to a very tired Lily Potter. She wiped her red hair out of her face, and rolled over to her left to see what time it was. She sighed, "Aw, c'mon, its barely 7, why can't you just let me sleep!?" _Squeak! _Huffing her breath, she got up to feed Hedwig the second, her pygmy puff. She fumbled with the complicated latch that kept the cage closed, and reached into the cozy depths of a fuzzy pink sweater that her grandma had knitted her, and scooped up Hedwig the second, and set her on her right shoulder. She closed the door, not bothering with the annoying latch. She grabbed a hair tie off her desk, and put her mess of a hair into a ponytail, "I'll deal with brushing it later", she said to herself. As she opened her bedroom door, covered in quidditch posters, she could hear her three brothers snoring in unison. "Creepy", she muttered, and Hedwig the second squeaked in agreement. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear someone in the kitchen below. She walked down the hallway, then through the living room, and reached down to pet their cat, who was sleeping in the sunlight on the couch. He purred, and reached up to rub her hand, his yellow eyes glinting in the light. She gave him one final pat on the head, then went into the kitchen, even though it was early in the morning, she was starving. "You're up early!" Her dad said in a suprised voice. "And you look exhausted", he added suspicously. "Umm... Well, I didn't go to bed early like you told me to... Because... I was reading! I got a History of Quidditch for my birthday from Aunt Hermione, and I finally to reading it, it was so fascinating I just couldn't put it down and-" Her dad interuppted there, "Thats my girl", he said, ruffling her hair. Or, trying to, but instead he just messed up her ponytail. She ducked under his arm, then reached up to open a cabinet, and pulled out a box of cereal. She set it down on the counter, then grabbed a bowl and some milk from the fridge. "Really?", her dad asked, "Fruit Loops? All the amazing tasting wizard cereals, and you go for a sugary, muggle cereal that doesn't actually taste like fruit!?" _Squeak!_ "Is your fluff ball... Glaring at me?" Lily rollded her eyes, "Daa-ad! She's a pygmy puff, and her name is Hedwig the second!" "Right, kiddo" After pouring her cereal, she headed back to the living room and flopped onto the couch, next to the cat. He meowed, annoyed, but Lily just ignored him. She started eating, then picked up a red fruit loop, and held it up to her shoulder so Hedwig the second could eat it. Just then, her dad walked in, "I just got a phonecall from Nev- Mr. Longbottom, you'll never guess what happened." Lily glanced up from her cereal bowl with an innocent look on her face. "Did he lock himself out again?" Harry looked at her, "No, he..."

**How was that? Next chapter will include what happened at Neville's house! Please review, how can I improve, what should I change, any requests for stories/plots? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I've gotten major writers block, and am not sure when I will continue this story. I am hoping to start some new stories and return to this one at some point. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, please PM me :) Thanks to the few people who actually made it this far :)


End file.
